Sunset
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Sent by her mom to the most homophobic town in country to 'de-gay', Bonnibel is determined to prove she is not homosexual anymore... because, actually, she's not and never was. That is, of course, until she gets the (unwanted?) attention from the local hot vampire. [Bubbline]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I'm posting this story because this is what happens when my TV breaks and I have no wi-fi so... don't judge. I lost my mind a little, as you can see. Also, I do not intend in NO WAY to make fun of homophobia, but rather portrait the ridiculousness of it.

P.S: I have nothing against Idaho, I just needed a location in a state with a mountain zone.

* * *

Rain was pouring heavily making the car's rooftop sound like a drum set. To my side, dad squinted his eyes, trying to catch a better view of the road.

"Dad? Are you sure it's not dangerous driving with a rain like this?"

He turned to look at me, a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"The rain? I'll tell you what's really dangerous in here... You see, I'm totally wasted! And we haven't crashed yet, so relax!"

" _What?_ Are you drunk right now? Oh my Glob, dad, look at the road!"

He turned right on time to avoid crashing with another truck. He surely had practice on this. What a relief.

"You knew I was coming today, so why did you have to choose _this very day_ to get drunk?!"

"Oh..." He said nonchalantly. "Well, to be honest I didn't even remember you were supposed to arrive today. Had I remembered I would have drank only five shots."

 _Seriously?!_

"Just... Look at the road, dad."

"Calm down, you drama queen! Do you think I'm some kind of amateur who just hops into the car and kills someone?"

As soon as he said that, we hit something, and the truck ran into it with the two left tires. I heard a man scream his heart out.

"What was that?"

"Just an animal, sweetie."

"That... Didn't sound like an animal."

"Don't worry, princess. Poor creature is with God now."

I gripped my seat so tight that my knuckles turned white.

* * *

"I told you, we're already here... Safe and sound."

The truck was covered in mud and branches, thus being the result of my dad "taking a shortcut". I carefully stepped outside the truck, shaking. My dad stepped out too, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Home, sweet home. Welcome to Spurts, Bonnie."

In our way here, besides watching my entire life speeding in front of my eyes, I was picturing a dumpster disguised as a house. But once I was in front of it, I was surprised. My dad's house was in a perfect shape, the lawn was neat and the coat painting seemed to be recent. I walked a few steps towards it.

"Not bad, huh? See that window over there? That'll be your room."

He took my suitcases, but in his drunken state, stumbled and dropped one of them. I heard something crashing.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, Bon. Imma buy you a new one. Now, let's get you settled in."

We stepped inside, totally soaked. Dad started squeezing his shirt.

"Where is my room? I don't want to stay like this for long, I might get sick."

"Uh... Right. Go upstairs and the second door on the right side is your room."

I went upstairs, like he said, carrying my own luggage. I wasn't going to let my dad break more of my stuff.

My room was clean and everything was organized. I changed quickly into dry clothes.

"Your mom said that she wanted us to call via Skype as soon as you arrived."

"Good. Maybe she'll explain why am I here and how long I am going to stay."

He turned on his laptop and logged in. The Skype phone rang a few times and mom finally appeared on the screen.

"Oh, honey, you finally made it! Knowing what kind of driver is your father, I was dead worried that you two were gonna crash and die... Well, I was worried about you. Your dad is allowed to die if he pleases to."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know?" Dad waved his hand, so mom could see.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted you to hear that."

"Bitch."

"What was that, you prick?"

"Nothing, you deaf hag."

"Oh my Glob, stop it, you two!" I screamed. I wasn't in the mood to hear them yell at each other. "Mom, you said it was important to call you."

"Oh, right, cutie pie! You see... You're in Spurts, Idaho and you'll be living with your dad for the next few months! Yay!" She actually pulled out the pompons she used back when she was in high school.

" _What?_ Why?" I turned to my dad with a look of concern in my features. "Are you dying? Is that why I'm here?"

"Oh, I wish that was the case." They both said at the same time.

"No, darling, you see... I might be a _little_ busy these next months because, you know... I'm getting married!"

Now was the turn for me and my dad to yell at the same time.

"And you're telling me this _now_?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Well, what a surprise.

"When are you marrying? Does your future husband even know about my existence?"

"Why... Oh, but of course, Bonnibel, what did you think? Of course he knows about you... I just told him the truth... That you missed your dad so much that you wanted to spend some quality time with him."

"Qua... Mom, would you care to explain what is going on?"

"You don't let me tell you the whole story! He's running for senator! And we're going to marry so we're together in his campaign."

"Woah... Mom, that's awesome but... That still doesn't explain why you sent me here."

She adopted a serious expression.

"Well... Bonnie, darling... He'll be a senator... And he can't allow any _scandals_ to step in, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So... I told him that because I expect that when you come back, you're... _fixed,_ you know what I mean?"

"I'm not really sure." I said frowning my face.

"What I mean, Bonnibel is that I need you to be de-gayed."

Mom said it really fast, as if she was ripping a band-aid. I was confused.

"You need me to be what?"

"I need you to stop being gay."

I went silent for a minute.

"You're gay?" My dad asked. I didn't answer, because I was too busy being agape.

"I'm not even gay." I said very slowly.

"That's the attitude, darling."

"No… I mean it. I'm not gay! Why would you even think that?"

"Honey, it's pretty obvious by now! You spend too much time with girls and you've never had a boyfriend."

"I go to an all-girl school!"

"Exactly, don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"It was your idea in the first place! If that's the problem why didn't you just transfer me to another school? A school that is not on the other side of the country, for example!"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough, Bonnie. I don't want my fiancé to find out that you're gay… so I sent you to the town with the smallest amount of homosexuals and acceptance towards them. Once you're back to normal you'll come back and meet him. He wants to get to know you."

Nothing could be heard in the room for a minute. When I got back to my senses, I started to talk really slowly to see if I got it right.

"So… you sent me to the most homophobic town in country, expecting that my non-existent homosexuality can be erased."

"You know? I don't really like that 'homophobic' word, because it sounds aggressive, yeah? I'd rather say that we just don't like homosexuals."

"How… Fucking… Could you?!"

"Bonnibel, watch that mouth!"

"How could you fucking send me to this Glob-forbidden place where you expect me to get a lobotomy?! I mean, for starters… what kind of fucking homophobe place is called 'Spurts'? Do you know what 'Spurt' means? It means ejaculation! Was this place named after a gay porn movie?"

"Bonnibel, watch that fucking mouth of yours! I didn't raise you to talk like that and _of course_ I know what 'spurt' means, I saw tons of spurt when I was your age until that idiot next to you got me pregnant!"

Suddenly she realized what she was saying, and regained composure, pretending she didn't spill those things a while ago.

"Bonnibel, I trust you." Mom said with a sigh.

"I know this is just a phase. Do you promise me that, when you come back, you'll be totally straight?"

"I told you, I'm not gay!"

"Yes, sweetie, repeat it like a mantra and you'll stop being gay for sure."

"I'm…!"

It was useless. She was ignoring me so I decided to play along. Maybe if I hurried up showing that I was 'cured' I wouldn't have to stay here for long.

"Yes, mom. When I go back, I'll be the straightest of them all."

"That's my girl! Well, I got to get going, cherry pie! Have fun in Spurts!"

She ended the call. Dad and I stood there, staring at the screen.

"I'm not gay." I said before he could talk.

"Your mom is getting married again."

"Yeah… quite a shock, huh?"

"I need to get drunk."

"Aren't you drunk right now?"

"That was a 'happy drunk'. Now I need a 'sad drunk'."

He went downstairs, leaving me alone. I couldn't believe mom did this to me... And I couldn't believe she caught a politician. I lay down and cried a little.

No.

I sat on my bed. If mom thought I was a lesbian I had to prove that I was the straightest person alive. I had to go back home. No one would step in my way. Absolutely no one.

The next morning I dolled up myself as usual. The difference was that I was not going to be in an all-girl school anymore, but in a public school with both girls and _boys_. I was a little nervous because I never had a real interaction with a boy before, but I was eager to prove my mom that she was being paranoid. I looked at the mirror to see myself, and threw a kiss to my reflection. I was hot, indeed. I would totally do me without thinking it twice if I were a boy… No, wait… that's a gay thought. Damn.

* * *

"Dad."

I shook his shoulder, hoping he would wake up. He was laying on the floor in a very uncomfortable position.

"Dad, wake up. I don't know where school is and you're gonna be late for work."

Did my dad have a job? I had no clue. I hadn't seen him in ages.

"Dad, come on!" I felt like Simba trying to wake up his deceased father.

"Not now, princess. Daddy is still a little drunk right now."

"You better take a shower now. And I think it's for the best if I drive."

Once my dad looked like a human being again, drinking a cup of the strongest coffee I could prepare, we were ready to head off.

"Okay, so… just tell me where to go."

"Hmm… you surely make a nice coffee." He pulled out a tiny whisky bottle but before he could pour it into the cup, I took it and threw it out the window.

"Is it too much to ask you stay sober for my first day?"

"Who cares? I'm not the one who's driving." He said with a shrug but I glared at him.

"Fine… just go straight and I'll tell you when to take a turn."

We arrived to the school parking lot fifteen minutes early. Excellent, I loved being punctual.

"Here's your schedule."

I got out of the car, walked towards the building and noticed my dad was walking in the same direction. Now he was retrieving a chewing gum out of his pocket.

"Shouldn't you be heading for work?"

"I work here."

I blinked several times.

"And what exactly do you do?"

He pointed to the door in front of us.

" _Principal Schreiber."_

"You're the principal in this place?" I couldn't believe it. He just kissed my forehead.

"Don't be late."

Classes were uneventful. The same dynamics applied to every single one of them: _"Yes, I'm Bonnibel Schreiber. Yes, I'm from_ _Ohio_ _. Yes, I'm principal Schreiber's daughter. No, he wasn't delusional when he talked about me, you see? I'm real. Yes, I will make sure he doesn't throw up again in the parking lot."_

When lunch time arrived, I had already joined a group of people who I shared Physics and Math with.

"… and now my doctor says I have to stop biting my nails or I'll get another infection and probably lose one of my fingers, isn't that like, sucky?"

"Yes, totally sucky." I said pushing my food tray aside so Lauren wouldn't touch it. She had long, wavy purple hair. I guess that's why we clicked in the first place. At least I wasn't the only girl in here that dyed her hair.

 _"Good morning, students. I'm vice-principal Lemony to remind you all that boys are not allowed to eat vegetables that exceed 2 inches long. If you ignore this, you'll get detention. Nah, just kidding, no one gets detention for that, what a shame... But they should! Because boys eating falic food... That's UNACCEPTABLE!"_

We heard noises, like someone was trying to take the microphone from him.

 _"No, let me talk!"_

"This people is freaking nuts." I mumbled to myself. I needed to get out of here ASAP.

"Oh my glob, Finn is coming here."

"Who?"

"Finn!" She told me like she was saying the most obvious thing in the world. "He's in the soccer team and he's totally hot. I _so_ have a crush on him."

"Hey, Spacek." Finn sat in front of us, a huge smile on his handsome features. I felt myself blushing, I had never been this close to a boy before.

"How was training today?"

"Total disaster. Everything was covered in mud. I had to stay an hour in the shower."

Next to me, Lauren was drooling and probably imagining Finn in the shower.

"And who is this?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I… uh…"

" _Uh_? That's a weird name, is it Korean?"

"No, I… My name is Bonnibel. Bonnie, for the short. I just moved here yesterday, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand but he didn't want to let it go.

"Bonnibel. That's a beautiful name. It suits you." He gave me another of his gorgeous smiles. If my mom could see me, she wouldn't ever doubt again how straight I am.

"Hey, you two. I'm still here." Lauren looked pretty pissed off but before we could say a thing, the gates of the cafeteria opened.

It was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. Tall, pale, black-raven haired. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Ugh, it's him… why does everyone make such big fuzz whenever he comes here?"

Finn looked really annoyed by his presence. Especially when he saw the looks Lauren and I gave to the newcomer.

"Who is he?"

"That's Marshall Lee Abadeer. He's the son of the richest man in town." Lauren said dreamily.

"He's just a faggot." Finn said. It was obvious he was angry.

"He's not!" Lauren defended the boy as he took a seat.

"Hey…" Finn leaned so close to my ear that I felt a chill running down my spine. "Wanna see perfection? Just wait and see."

As soon as he said that, the gates opened one more time and I forgot completely about Marshall Lee and Finn.

If Marshall Lee was the sexiest guy ever, then this girl was perfection itself. Her long, black and shiny hair was free, and I could see it reached her perfect derriere. She was dressed in a cute black-and-red striped jersey and still she managed to look like the embodiment of sensuality. Well… truth be told, the jersey was _maybe_ a little bit too tight in the chest area, like it was a couple sizes smaller than the needed one, but who the hell cared?! She totally rocked it. The girl smiled to Marshall, showing her perfect teeth and sat in front of him. They started talking for a moment before the girl took an apple. She bit her lips while staring at it.

"Uhm… Bonnie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You're leaking."

"Wha…?"

I turned my gaze down to see what they were talking about, only to see that I was gripping so tight a milk box in my hand that I partially spilled the contents on my side of the table.

"Dang it! Geez…"

"Let me get that for you." Finn hurried to grab some napkins.

"So… who is the girl? Is she Marshall's girl?"

"Oh, no… that's his sister."

"She's totally hot, isn't she?" Lauren asked; a suspicious look on her face.

"Well… yeah… I mean, if you like that kind of stuff… not that I like girls but… yeah, she's attractive."

"You're very attractive too." Finn suddenly said.

"Oh, thank you." I could feel Lauren stabbing imaginary daggers in my head but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to learn more about the mysterious beauty that now was eating strawberries in the most sexual way ever.

"So… the Abadeer siblings, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Finn seemed happy to have another excuse to take a look at the girl. "Marshall Lee and Marceline."

 _Marceline_. So, that's her name. Even her name was beautiful.

"Sometimes I think they're dating each other."

"Ew! Gross!"

"Yeah, but on second thoughts, Marshall is a total fag."

"Stop saying Marshall is gay! He's not, ok? You don't have to hate him just because he's the sexiest guy in school."

While they both argued about Marshall's sexual orientation, I found myself looking again at Marceline. She was resting her chin on her hand, while taking a bite of a strawberry. And then, she felt my gaze, stared at me and did the unexpected.

She smiled. Marceline Abadeer fucking _smiled_ at me.

Maybe mom was right. I needed de-gayment and Glob knew I wouldn't get it anytime soon if Marceline Abadeer was around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, but my job's getting a little demanding right now. I wanted to post this yesterday but there was a problem with Internet in my country. Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

It wasn't a big deal, really. After all, it wasn't like she'd talk to me, to begin with. Yes, she was as hot as the sun but still, it could do no harm if I never had any real interaction with her, right? Everything was going to be ok, it's perfectly normal to have a girl crush every once in a while... or so I hope.

And even if I truly liked her, she wouldn't like me back. Nope. Not even a chance.

These were my thoughts as I walked to the next class. Chemistry, nice.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. We have a new transfer student, coming from Ooo, Ohio. If she gets behind or something, help her out. Also, she is principal Schreiber's daughter so be nice. Must be horrible being related to him... Oh my Glob, how long have you been there?"

The teacher seemed surprise to see me.

"Long enough."

"Look, what I said about being related to him..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. And I'll tell him not to throw up in the parking lot, the hallway or whatever place he might throw up in."

"Actually, he threw up in this lab... I think he was trying to distil his very own alcohol."

I sighed.

"I'll take care of that."

"You may sit with... Hmm..."

She looked for an empty seat.

"Oh, there's an empty seat next to Abadeer!"

 _Please, be male Abadeer._

I turned my gaze only to see _female_ Abadeer looking at me like she was in front of the most pestilent thing.

I slowly walked towards that table and when I sat, I thought she was going to throw up just like my father allegedly _(surely)_ did.

"Can I borrow your sharpener? I forgot mine."

She pushed it towards me, with her hand covering her mouth. I almost expected her to put an anti-gas mask on. The class went by and I just kept sniffing myself to see what the problem was… I sniffed on my armpits, my hair, my hands… hell; I would have sniffed my crotch if possible. She seemed so utterly disgusted that I still thought about it when I got out of the lab. I was lost in my thoughts when Finn approached me in the hallways when I was heading to my dad's office.

"So," he started, escorting me, with his backpack hanging from one of his broad shoulders. "First day in your new school… how was it?"

I shrugged.

"It's different, you know, but what can I do. I'll be stuck here for a while so I better get along, right?"

He laughed, and he looked even more handsome. I tried to focus on his laugh, rather than Marceline's disgusted expression.

"Yes, I get it. This is a boring town, but, uh… I could… try to make it more interesting for you, if you want."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he flirting with me?

"Glob… that sounded so stupid." He said with an awkward smile.

"Uh… I got to go see my dad. See you."

Finn was cute… maybe I should have said yes. Well, maybe I would… although Lauren would be pissed.

I knocked and opened my dad's office door. To my surprise, Marceline was there, sitting across the secretary's table but she didn't turn around to see me. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"I'm telling you, you have to re-schedule my Chemistry class! Just give me whatever hour you can."

"I'm sorry, honey, but my hands are tied."

Marceline turned around and saw me. I thought I could see hatred in her eyes and I flinched.

"Fine, I see. There's nothing you can do about it. Thanks for your help."

"No, literally my hands are tied. I was playing with a rubber band and now I can't untie it."

Marceline just rushed out of the door while I was helping the secretary with her rubber band situation.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine."

I lied.

The ride back home was silent, except for my dad profusely snoring right next to me. He kept mumbling something like "Don't marry" in his sleep and I felt sorry for him.

"Hey," I turned the engine off. "We're here."

He woke up, and looked a little puzzled for a while. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Did you know about your mom's wedding?"

I huffed.

"Certainly not… I mean, I knew she was dating some guy, but I didn't know he was running for senator or that she was getting married already."

He looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Are you really gay?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Even if you were, I'm glad you're here. Well, this town is the most boring dumpster in the country and it's mostly the reason why I'm alcoholic, and I wouldn't want you here but… you're with me."

I squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheekbone.

"Maybe you should stop getting drunk in school. I heard a lot of complaints of you puking all over the parking lot, or the chemistry lab."

"Fine… I'll stop."

He gave me a weak smile. We stepped out of the car and he went straight to the fridge, taking a beer can.

"By the way, how was your first day? Is everybody threating you good?"

"Yeah, I made some new friends… Lana Spacek and this guy called Finn."

"Finn Murtons?"

"I don't know his last name; he's all tall and athletic and he plays soccer."

"Oh, yeah, that's Finn Murtons. He's not the brightest bulb in the box but he's a good kid… are they your classmates?"

"Lana is. I met Finn because of her. I also have this weird classmate… it's a girl called Marceline Abadeer."

He looked very surprised.

"Really? Is Marceline Abadeer your classmate? I didn't even know."

"Well, yeah. I sat with her in my first Chemistry class but she looked really upset."

"I like the Abadeer family, you know? They always send me this amazing booze during holidays."

I kept mourning over the fact that, apparently, Marceline hated me.

"If you become friends with Marceline or her brother, you're allowed to go visit them."

"I don't see that happening."

He just shrugged.

"You never know. Oh, and by the way, pastor Black is coming in a while. I've got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

Dad said, scowling.

Two hours passed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

I went running to the front door, only to see two men I didn't know. One was around his forties and the other one was a teenager, barely around my age.

"Good afternoon. You must be Bonnibel… God, aren't you a vision? You are as beautiful as your father described."

"Uh… yeah, I'm Bonnibel. You must be pastor Black, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I am Gabriel Black and this is my son, Braco."

Braco was tall, handsome and looked like a jock… seriously, was every guy in this town supposed to be _that_ handsome? They all were _Abercrombie & Fitch _catalogue material. This was starting to get disturbing.

"Dad, pastor Black is here!"

Dad came downstairs, stumbling as usual.

"Hey, Gabriel!"

They hugged and shared a smile. I saw Braco rolling his eyes.

"Well, Bonnie, here is your surprise. pastor Black sold it to me and it was such a bargain!"

Dad grabbed me by the elbow and took me where a piece of junk was parked.

No. Fucking. Way.

"I'm never gonna drive that thing."

Just when I said that, the left mirror fell.

"But, why?"

"Are you going blind? It's horrible!"

"Oh, it's not… it's a classic."

"There's no way on Earth I see this happening. Why do I even need a truck? We both go to the same place in the morning."

"Yeah, but you'll start getting out soon, so I want you to have your very own car."

"Bonnie," the pastor stepped in "I assure you this is a great truck… I talked to God so many times while driving it… I assure you, you'll be safe."

"Yeah, I bet you had so many talks to God while you were being intoxicated with monoxide."

I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No, I was just saying how thoughtful it was from you, dad, thank you."

"Didn't I tell you? She's such a princess but she's daddy's little girl after all."

Dad and pastor Black forgot about Braco and me, and I took this chance to check on my _new_ truck. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"This can't be happening…"

I said as soon as I saw that the car was in fact, as bad as I imagined.

"It is happening, and you're right. This car is a piece of junk."

I bumped my head when I turned to see who it was. It was Braco.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, no worries… I guess it's the first of many headaches I'll get with this car."

I rubbed my forehead a little and he leaned closer.

"You're right… are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a small bump… so, Braco Black, right? That's a funny name."

He blushed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I always get picked on because of that."

"Do you attend _Cankin High_ too?"

"No, I go to the Evangelist school… it's in the other side of town."

He looked at the truck and then said.

"You know, you really shouldn't try out your luck by trying to drive up a hill on this… or driving _down_ a hill, neither. To be honest, you should avoid this car at any cost."

"Trust me, I will."

That night, I dreamed about dark eyes haunting me… ugh, I hated so much to spend that much time thinking about a girl that didn't like me at all.

* * *

Next time I entered the lab, Marceline was nowhere to be seen. I felt a little relieved, but at the same time, I felt sad because deep down, I liked looking at her even if she despised me. Besides, I kept thinking I was the cause of her absence.

At lunch time, I instinctively turned my gaze to see a lonely Marshall toying with his spaghetti. So, Marceline really didn't come to school. I felt uneasy about this. The next day was the same, and the following day, until a week passed and I was convinced Marceline transferred somewhere else.

So, imagine my surprise when I stepped into the lab one day, and there she was. Part of me felt relieved to know she didn't flee the country to avoid me or something like that, and the other part felt terrified about the fact I had to take a seat next to her. I took a deep breath and sat quickly, with my fingers interlaced and staring at the front of the room.

"Hi."

I frowned. I turned so slowly that it felt unreal. Finally, my gaze met hers. Marceline was smiling, her shiny dark hair almost glowing and her lips so red, contrasting with her marble skin.

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, nice to meet you."

"H-Hi… the pleasure is mine. I'm…"

"Bonnibel Schreiber."

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but I felt a little… undisposed that day."

"Were you sick?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so but now I'm back again."

"It's good to see you're fine. I actually got a little worried about your absence."

I cursed myself in my mind. _"Yes, Marceline, I was worried about your gorgeous face even if I thought you hated me."_ IDIOT!

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smiled at me.

"Were you?"

"Y-yeah, you know, it's not funny when a classmate disappears for unknown reasons just like that."

"Well, you may feel calmer. As you see, I'm much better now."

The class went by and we made quite a pair. I loved Chemistry and she made me look like an amateur, moving so fast that she looked more like a chef. She wasn't even careful when handling the equipment, but it looked like she didn't need to.

The bell rang; everyone packed and rushed out of the lab. Marceline watched me as I packed everything and held the door for me. Such a _gentlewoman_.

"It stopped raining."

She seemed saddened by this.

"Yeah, thank God."

"Don't you like rain?"

"I don't. I loved Ooo's weather."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Uh, I… wanted to spend more time with my dad."

Her expression said "You don't fool me", loud and clear. I sighed.

"Fine, I live here now because my mom is getting married and… well, she wants some time alone with her husband."

"You think they're making you a little brother or sister?"

"Ew, hopefully not!"

We reached the parking lot.

"May I escort you?"

She asked. I melted a little and struggled to keep a neutral expression in my face, rather than a love-struck one.

"At least it's still cloudy."

She sounded sad when saying this.

"Don't you like sunny days?"

"Not at all, I get sunburned with so much ease that it's difficult to feel something besides animosity towards it."

I observed her white skin, again covered in long sleeves.

"Woah, sweet ride."

Damn it! I forgot that thanks to my dad I was supposed to drive that thing now. If mom thought I was a lesbian before, now she would confirm it if she saw that now I drive a truck. To my side, Marceline was trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah… I know."

"I would offer you a ride but if you leave this treasure parked in here, it might get stolen."

"That would be so bad."

"Please, try not to kill yourself while driving."

"I don't promise anything."

"I hope you don't. Ok… I guess this is when I say goodbye."

She awkwardly waved and walked towards her car, a red _Rambler_ with immaculate red painting. I swore she was looking at me with her mirrors, then started the engine and left the school, still looking at me. I sighed and looked at the mirror that fell the day before; dad did his best duct-taping it but it was all crooked now. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage due to the fact that I just had a conversation with the girl I was supposed not to talk because every time I did, I felt the very same I was supposed to feel around boys.

" _Please, think about any guy: think about Marshall, think about Braco, think about Finn…"_

"Hey, Bonnie!"

I jumped in my seat. Finn was looking at me, waving.

"Uh… hi, Finn."

Looks like I summoned him.

"I wanted to walk you out as soon as I saw you left Chemistry but seems someone got ahead."

"Yeah, Marceline introduced herself and we kept talking for a while."

"So I see. She was unusually kind today. Normally, she acts like no one deserves to share her oxygen or step on the same floor she does. Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could…"

"Really? So, she doesn't talk to anyone?"

He looked a little annoyed by the fact that we were still talking about Marceline.

"Well, she does talk, but never makes a real connection, you know? She and Marshall are like… I don't know, total weirdoes. Ever since they came to this town, they were hit on multiple times by dozens of people, but they never paid attention. They must think too highly of themselves. I mean, I know Marceline is the hottest chick ever, but come on!"

Is that so? He looked so bitter about it, that I wondered if he was one of the guys that were turned down by Marceline.

"When did they start living here?"

"They came here a year ago. At first, they were pretty much the main attraction from here, but right now people just fawn in silence because Abadeer siblings never pay attention to the people around them. Mostly because they are weird, but also because we all know Marshall is a homo for sure."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he never had a girlfriend in here, and he never mentioned one before. They came from Europe and I'm pretty sure there must be lots of hot women but he never said anything about it."

"And that makes him a homo?"

I arched my brow and Finn blushed a little. Glob, no wonder why mom sent me here.

"Well, no… but the guy looks like the cover of _Men's Health_ … a dude like that, with tons of girls throwing themselves at him, and no girlfriend?"

Back in Ooo, I attended a few parties and tons of guys wanted to hit on me, but I barely paid attention. I felt way much comfier staying with my friends all night long, and looking at the hot guys from the safety of our spot. That didn't make me a lesbian… right? Maybe I should have dated some of those guys, that way mom wouldn't think I'm gay.

"I got to go."

I said as I closed my door.

"I'm sorry… I don't want you to think I'm a dick, it's just I don't like that him…"

" _Possibly_ likes men?"

"No! That's not what I said at all!"

I started the engine and he kept trying to explain himself.

"Honestly, Finn, I don't care what you think of Marshall. I just wanna go home and get some rest. I'm tired."

"Uh… ok. But I'm not…"

"A dick. Yes, I heard you. See you tomorrow, Finn."

* * *

Surprisingly, dad was still sober and even cooking. He placed food in front of me and I smiled tenderly at him.

"Thanks, dad, how was your day?"

"You know… the usual. Hey, guess who didn't throw up in the parking lot, or anywhere near school this time!"

"Hmm, that's a difficult one… you?"

"That's right, young lady."

"I'm so proud of you."

Cheers for sober dad!

"Hey, remember I told you I was in the same class as this Marceline chick?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Days ago, she acted so strange around me, but today she actually talked to me. She's nice and funny."

"I'm glad you like her. Everyone here thinks the Abadeers are weird and that the best way to treat them is shunning them out."

He looked really pissed about it.

"They're both so good looking."

"They really are. Practically all the teenagers in here are mad because no one ever got their attention."

We kept eating in silence and I went to my room. I didn't share many words with Marceline; still I could tell she wasn't "ignoring" me like all people insisted she and her brother did to anyone who tried to approach them. Besides, I didn't start the conversation, she did. This made me feel warm inside and I sighed, turning off the lights.

That was the first vivid dream I had about Marceline.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year in advance. Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Do you think Tom Hanks had sex with that volleyball?"

"You do realize that Tom Hanks is an actor, right?"

"Well, maybe he got attached to the actor playing the role of Wilson."

"It's a fucking _volleyball_ , Lana, of course you can't get attached to that thing."

Lana and I were watching the scene where he loses Wilson.

"Well then, do you think the character got intimate with Wilson?"

"It is a freaking volleyball, for Glob's sake!"

"Yeah, but he was all by himself in there… although it would be kind of gay, now I think about it. I mean, Wilson is a guy, right?"

I sighed and ate some popcorn.

"By the way," she continued while getting a giant amount of ice cream in her mouth "what's the deal between you and Abadeer?"

"Abadeer? You mean Marshall?"

I decided to play dumb.

"Nope, I mean Marceline. You two have been talking like, a lot."

She narrowed her eyes and I gulped. Then she turned back to the screen and ate some popcorn, too.

"You know, I'd be careful with Marceline, if I was you."

I pretended to be focused in the movie.

"Why is that?"

"Rumor has it she's… you know."

She made weird gestures I didn't get.

"No, I don't."

Lana left out a grunt.

"People say she's a _homo_ , okay? Geez, are you dimwitted?"

"Oh," was all I could say "I didn't know… what makes you say that, though?"

"Well, she's bloody gorgeous but never had a boyfriend, at least in here, and she always wears _plaid_ or similar stuff… I mean, how cliché is that?"

"And that makes her gay?"

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't believe Lana was being so irrational.

"No, but makes you think about it, doesn't it?"

I huffed and ate some M&M's.

"Just be careful… I mean, Marceline is _so_ damn hot, but that doesn't take away the fact that she's a girl. And she might be setting her eye on you."

* * *

The next day I was still thinking about what Lauren said. Was Marceline really gay? And did I really care that much?

I sat next to Marceline, as always, in Chemistry class and she smiled at me with that _oh-my-Glob-it-is-so-beautiful_ smile of hers.

"How was your weekend?"

She seemed genuinely interested.

"Oh, you know, not a big deal. Girls night with a Tom Hanks's movie in it."

"Did you say 'Tom Hanks's movie'? That doesn't sound like a girls night at all."

She sounded rather entertained by that fact.

"Hey, he's one of the biggest actors of this era, ok?"

She chuckled and continued the class assignment.

"Did you at least talk about something interesting?"

 _Yeah… you._

"We talked about… homosexuality, you know?"

She turned so quickly that I thought she'd snap her neck doing so.

"How come? Just like that?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting talk. Like, nothing confirmed but… damn, the speculations. "

Suddenly, Marceline seemed to be all serious and worried about something.

"What else did you talk about?"

"Nothing important."

She didn't seem to buy it. She was already pale but had it been a regular person, you could have seen the blood pressure going down.

By the time she walked me to the parking lot (much to Finn's dismay) she was already pushing into the subject.

"How interesting was the talk? Who did you talk about?"

She held a giant umbrella above my head, not even caring that rain was pouring all over her.

"Oh my Glob, just relax! With this behavior I would be so sure that you've got so much to hide!"

Marceline froze… again. Why was she so nervous about the subject? Maybe Lauren was right and she was hiding something really important… something like…

I heard some tires screeching into the pavement and I turned everywhere to see where it was coming from. I only watched for one second until Marceline was in front of me, holding a truck with _one hand_.

Okay so, Marceline was _possibly_ gay, and also _possibly_ immortal. I didn't even know which one I was supposed to be shocked about.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh my Glob, Bonnibel, are you okay?"

However, Marceline didn't even pay attention to the fact we were supposed to be dead by now. She just seemed to be really interested in what I had to say about the _speculations_ I mentioned before.

"Just tell me, what did you talk about?"

"I… what, in the name of Glob, was that?"

"What was what?"

"Bonnibel…"

A guy, whose name I didn't remember in that moment, approached. He looked mortified. More people was running towards us, trying to get a better view.

"I'm so sorry! I lost control of my car and I… I…"

"N-No worries." I assured him even though I was still trembling.

"Are you okay? How did you do that?"

That question was headed to Marceline, who was just scratching her head in confusion. She looked like she just noticed where she was, and the situation she was involved in.

The small group around us didn't stop burying me with questions about my welfare. Meanwhile, Marceline struggled to form a coherent answer for the guy who almost killed me.

"Oh, well, you know… cars these days. I bet that thing is 99% plastic. Even a skinny girl like me could hold it with one hand."

She laughed, but I noticed she was nervous.

"This is a 1987 truck."

The guy pointed out. Marceline frowned.

"Then I guess it was just an adrenaline rush. So, if you're done being a crappy driver I should take Bonnie to the hospital."

I loved the idea of getting out of there… the small crowd was starting to get me on my nerves. They were acting like a bunch of overprotective moms.

She took my hand and I flinched when I felt the coldness of it. She didn't seem to notice because she was practically shoving me into the front seat of her red car, while getting inside herself and starting the engine.

"Thank Glob... finally alone."

We already had left the parking lot and were heading to the nearest hospital when she turned to see me.

"So… are you going to tell me what were you talking about with your friend? I just saved your life. You kinda owe me."

I looked at her, incredulous.

"Do you think I'm just going to ignore the fact that you stopped a truck with _one hand_ without getting a single scratch?"

"How are you so sure I didn't even get a scratch? I could be internally bleeding right now, you know."

"I would instantly notice if something happened to that divine skin of yours."

I wanted to punch myself in the face. She seemed to be speechless but I noticed a small smile gracing her lips.

"I… that came out wrong. I didn't mean it that way… I'm dyslexic."

"Really? You didn't seem so dyslexic the other day in Chemistry, when you…"

"Okay, I'm not dyslexic but that was _not_ what I meant. It was just… _lapsus linguae."_

"So, you don't think my skin is divine."

"If you're internally bleeding we should have waited for the ambulance to come, you know."

"That would take forever and I wanted to get out of that place. Besides we're almost there. This is a small town."

I opened the door and stepped into the hospital before she could ask any further. She walked past me and talked to the nearest nurse.

"I brought my friend 'cuz she was in a car accident. Well, kinda. I just want to make sure she's fine."

"Me? You're the one who needs medical attention! You stopped a god damn truck with…"

Marceline placed her hand upon my mouth to prevent me from speaking any further.

"She must be in shock or something… I'm no expert but she's been saying some delusional stuff."

Apparently, the whole hospital had heard about the 'almost accident' already and were expecting us. Marceline disappeared for a while and returned when I was dispatched back home.

"Everything fine?"

"Yup. Not a single scratch. What about you?"

"I'll survive. About that talk…"

"Are you going to tell me how on Earth did you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar. I saw you stopping the truck with _one_ hand, Marceline."

"I already explained it: it was the adrenaline."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Are you underestimating the power of adrenaline? I would expect better from such a Chemistry expert like you."

"I'll tell you what I talked about with Lana if you tell me how you did that."

She looked at me and I could see her eyes were black. Suddenly she seemed… restless.

"No."

I arched my eyebrows in surprise.

"What?"

"No deal. Suddenly I lost interest in the subject."

She started walking back to her car.

"I'll take you home. I'll talk to principal Schreiber later and ask him to let me drive your truck to your house. Or I could take it to the nearest dumpster, if that's ok with you."

"Sounds tempting, but no, thanks. And you can take me back to school."

"You need to rest."

"Says the girl who was hit by a truck."

"It didn't happen that way."

"We talked about you."

She frowned in confusion.

"You wanted to know what we talked about."

"No, I changed my mind."

"If you tell me why aren't you injured, I'll tell you what we said about you."

She stared at me and I felt a shiver down my spine.

"I don't wanna know. Give me your keys."

I growled and gave them to her. She drove in silence until we parked in front of my house. Apparently, she was struggling to find her words.

"I know it didn't seem that way but... I'm glad nothing happened to you. I worried."

"You worried a mili-second before you stopped it from happening? Or was it after?"

Marceline sighed and caressed the steering wheel with her thumb. I _so_ wanted to be that wheel.

"Look, I wish I could explain it to you. But I really can't."

"Would you at least try?"

I was hopeful when I asked that question, but she just nibbled her lower lip.

"You should get inside already. It doesn't look like it will stop raining anytime soon."

Disappointment was written all over my face. I didn't even try to hide it. Marceline was both gorgeous and mysterious, and I felt even more intrigued by her. We had been talking for a month in a daily basis, and still it felt like I knew her as much as the first day. There were moments when she acted so distant, and other ones when I felt she was trying to lure me into the enigma she was.

"I bet she told you to stay away from me."

My thoughts were interrupted. She was still looking through the windshield.

"Maybe you should. I don't even know the reasons why she would want you to stay away from me, but it's definitely a wise advice."

I didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to stay away?"

She replied with another sigh.

"Just go home."

"Maybe if you explain what's happening I'll understand? I'm not an idiot."

"I know you aren't. But it's not a matter of being brilliant or an idiot."

"What is it, then?"

She looked like she was about to say something and I was imaginarily standing on my tiptoes. But apparently she had second thoughts and changed her mind.

"Maybe some other time. I don't think you'd process it really well."

I huffed and got out of the car. I talked to her one last time.

"Don't forget my truck. As much as I hate it, my dad got it for me."

And with that, I turned around and stomped back home.

* * *

Next day was torture. I wanted to say I twisted my ankle in the accident, or maybe my neck, but that would have attracted even more unwanted attention. Apparently, the almost-death of the "new hottest chick in Spurts" shocked every single guy in school. I bet they would carry me around in their arms and let me walk on their backs if I asked. They acted like I was made of glass.

I paid them no attention at all. I only wanted to see one person, and even spent the night awake trying to solve the mystery.

How did Marceline stop a solid truck with one hand? What was she hiding? Why did she say I'd better stay away?

And more importantly: was she actually a lesbian?

One of the questions wasn't like the other ones. Guess which one.

But I couldn't help it!

Chemistry class started as soon as I arrived, but I could see Marceline gazing at me. I decided to ignore her; she wasn't the only one who could act mysterious and unreachable. During all class, she tried to get my attention. I pulled all my strength together and acted like I didn't see her.

The bell rang and I sat down as soon as I spotted Lana, Finn, his brother Jake and his girlfriend Lydia at the cafeteria. I felt overwhelmed because they didn't stop asking if I was okay.

"Yes, guys! I'm perfectly fine."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

Lydia seemed really worried.

"Yes, I did and everything was okay with me. You guys don't need to worry."

"What's that shit about Marceline saving you?"

Finn's tone wasn't a curious one. It was more like an angry one.

"Well… she just happened to walk by and she pushed me right before the car could crush my body."

He frowned… it was like he was mad at the fact he wasn't the one who saved me.

Lana waited until everyone stopped minding me and then whispered:

"I told you to stay away from her. She attracts problems."

"Unless she's Magneto from X-Men, I don't see how she could attract a truck towards me."

"No, I'm serious… I know she saved you and all, but now she must be thinking she's your knight in shining armor or some stupid scenario like that."

I don't know if Marceline sensed we were talking about her, but she turned to look at us. Her gaze was fixated on me, a poker face held in place.

"Oh my, she's looking at you. Totally eating you with her eyes… try to act normal."

As soon as she said that, she started mimicking and mouthing words I didn't get.

"What are you doing?"

"I pretend we're talking."

I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Lana, I don't think she's into me, or anything."

She glared at her, across the room but I just kept eating in silence.

Classes ended and I walked to the parking lot, paying extra attention in case someone else lost control of their vehicle. As soon as I pulled out my keys, Marceline appeared next to me with the subtlety of an exhalation.

"Wha…? How long have you been there?"

"Only for one second, I think… how's your truck? I hope I didn't scratch the painting, or anything."

I turned to look at her, incredulous.

"You know this truck is a piece of crap."

"Yeah, I know. Actually I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Mission accomplished, then."

I hopped into the truck, started the engine and got out of the parking lot while she was looking at me with sad eyes. It was decided: I wasn't talking to her until I figured out what the mystery around her was.

The next day, I was practically dying inside. I wanted to talk to Marceline again and perhaps getting the truth already, so when I sat beside her, I was expecting one of her lopsided grins. But it didn't happen, she just kept staring at the chalkboard, pretending I didn't exist, or so it seemed. Hey, that's not fair; I was the one doing it first! But apparently, she grew tired of that soon, because almost at the end of the second period, she greeted me.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Look who's talking to me again."

I tried to look nonchalant while I didn't stop staring at the chalkboard even though I had already finished writing everything I needed. I could sense her frown.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who started."

"And you kept going with it."

Marceline toyed with her pencil, avoiding my gaze.

"I still think we shouldn't talk but… do you want me to stop talking to you?"

"Not really."

"Then, fuck it."

As we walked to the cafeteria, I kept pushing the subject that kept occupying my mind.

"So, now that we're officially friends…"

"Friends?"

She asked, arching her brow. I frowned, feeling slightly confused.

"Aren't we friends?"

"Is that what you want us to be?"

"What else could we be?"

She laughed in that devilish but sexy way of hers.

"Nevermind."

We entered the cafeteria and I was about to go find Lauren, but Marceline took my hand and I shivered as I felt her icy touch.

"What if you sit with me today?"

I went silent for a second, and then an idea popped into my mind.

"Yeah… yeah, why not?"

"Awesome."

She smiled again and I tried my best not to swoon. Marceline guided me to the table she shared with Marshall, who was tapping on his phone and looked up from it to look at me, with a peculiar mixture of curiosity and boredom. Then, he turned to look at Marceline, asking her a silent question.

"Marshall, this is Bonnie. She's in my chemistry class. Bonnie, this is Marshall, my twin brother."

He just nodded to me in acknowledgement, and then returned his attention to his phone. I looked at him with my mouth slightly ajar; now that I looked at him closely, I noticed he was even more attractive than I first thought, and that was saying a lot. Marceline seemed to notice this, and coughed to get my attention.

"You're looking at the wrong twin."

She looked slightly upset. I blushed and apologized.

"Sorry."

She narrowed her eyes but tried to move past the subject. However, there was another subject I wasn't going to let go that easily.

"So, now that we're _friends_ …"

"Now that we're friends, you can tell me how did you save me, and how do you suddenly appear without making any noises, and why…"

"Woah, slow down, princess."

Unlike the other times when I brought up the subject, she didn't look nervous… it was more like she felt amused now.

"Do you have any theories?"

"You wear a lot of red and black. Are you related to _Deadpool_?"

"That's a fictional character."

"People who stop cars with the sheer force of their arms were supposed to be fictional too."

"No, I'm not _Deadpool_."

"Well, there goes my only theory."

She laughed a little and spun an apple in her hands.

"So, are you gonna tell me what are you?"

"Keep guessing, you're almost there."

"But you said you're not a superhero."

"What if I was the villain, instead?"

She sent me that wicked smile again, making me feel uneasy.

"That's impossible. You're not bad."

"Oh, thank you! It's good to know that you placed me in such a good concept. But just so you know..."

She leaned towards me until her lips were almost touching my ear.

"I'd make an excellent villain."


End file.
